


Dorm Decisions

by Higuchimon



Series: Bridges [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Brainwashing, Diversity Writing Challenge, Easter Advent 2017, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: No dorm is better or worse than another.  They're all equal, in the blinding white light.
Relationships: Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: Bridges [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/729852
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Dorm Decisions

**Title:** Dorm Decisions  
**Characters:** Juudai, Edo, Yubel, Shou|| **Ship:** Yubel x Juudai  
**Chapter:** One|| **Words:** 1,729  
**Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Bridge, E26, K rated; Easter Advent 2017, Explore Your World, #18, K rated fic; GX Month #2, "Red, Yellow, Blue!"  
**Notes:** This takes place in my Bridges universe. Juudai doesn't have the GEntle Darkness, but another power. Other fics will explain what's up with Edo and Yubel.  
**Summary:** No dorm is better or worse than another. They're all equal, in the blinding white light.

* * *

_Starting at the top._ Juudai eyed Obelisk Blue, trying hard not to lick his lips in anticipation. He’d looked forward to doing this for _weeks_. Now it was time. 

Edo stood next to him, arms crossed, staring impassively at the elegant building in front of them. Then he glanced to Juudai. “Do you want me to do this?” 

Juudai shook his head. “It’ll work best if I do. Your job will come afterward.” He rested one hand on Edo’s shoulder. “I have a lot of work for you to do eventually.” 

Edo nodded; Juudai needed nothing more than that to keep Edo pacified. It was quite sweet how Edo served him so eagerly. For now, though, he had work to do. 

Yubel flickered into view next to him, one clawed hand resting on his own shoulder. “Are you ready for this?” They wanted to know. Juudai offered a smile. Really, it had been too long since he’d seen them. He’d missed them far more than he’d realized until he had them back again. 

“Ready,” he murmured. Yubel faded away, invisible to mortal eyes. Juudai could have seen them if he wanted to put in the effort, but for now, he moved forward. 

He’d never liked Obelisk Blue. So full of arrogant fools who were convinced that since they were in the highest dorm that they didn’t need to work at all and yet they should receive all the benefits that money and privilege offered. There were only a tiny handful who thought otherwise. 

Those wouldn’t be spared. He’d already decided on the one person he wouldn’t touch and she wasn’t even here. 

As he strode closer, he focused his thoughts and the glowing white energies within him, creating a shield of sorts. He wasn’t sure of what else to call it. But anyone who saw him who didn’t know that he was the one standing there wouldn’t know that it _was_ him. 

An Obelisk Blue student, a second year he thought, glanced towards him as the two of them strode closer. Juudai knew that what this student saw would be Edo Phoenix and someone else in pure white, someone whose face couldn’t be clearly seen. Exactly as he wanted it. He reached harder, and the Light whispered the name to him: Kishimoto Yori. 

“What do _you_ want?” Kishimoto asked, reaching up to rub his eyes. Juudai smiled, raising his duel disk. 

“I want to duel. And when we’re done, you’re going to belong to me, Kishimoto.” 

Kishimoto tensed; he knew that he’d never given his name to this ‘stranger’. But Juudai didn’t give him any time to think about it. Yubel dug deep into the darkness of Kishimoto’s heart, whispering information to Juudai. Kishimoto himself believed that he didn’t belong in Obelisk Blue, that he’d only achieved his rank by luck and having wealthy parents. 

Time to teach him just how right he was. 

And to teach the rest of Obelisk Blue the same lesson. 

* * *

It took longer than he thought, if only because Obelisk Blue had the most students in it, and even he had to eat and drink and rest. He did allow Edo to convert a few of the Blue students into White, just to have the process go faster. Yubel wanted to help, but Juudai remained firm on that. Yubel needed to remain hidden – his secret ace, the unknown trump card. 

He wondered if Flame Wingman or Neos would be bothered by this. Oh, well, they’d get over it. Yubel would eternally be far more than a simple card, even more than a duel spirit. He’d woken up in their arms every morning since defeating DD and claiming their card back from him. 

But now Blue didn’t exist anymore. There was nothing but Obelisk White now – the only two that he’d spared were the Tenjoins. They were his friends. He wasn’t going to make them into his servants – it wasn’t as if he needed to, anyway. They would help him in their own way when the time came. 

Though truth to tell, he wasn’t entirely certain if he could make Fubuki into his servant anyway. He could still feel the sensation of the Darkness of Nihility around whenever he looked at Fubuki. He would walk carefully there. 

Now he and Edo and Yubel stood outside of the second dorm - Ra Yellow. This one he liked a little better than he had Blue. The students here weren’t quite as stuck up as those in Blue had been. 

Not that those students were very stuck up anymore. He’d crushed their will and whenever he walked near them, everyone who wore white now crumpled to their knees and begged to be allowed to serve him. He liked that far more than he would have a year earlier. 

Ra Yellow had a few people that he liked. More of them would be spared – at least three of them. Marufuji Shou, Tyranno Kenzan, and Misawa Daichi. Again, he would have other tasks for them – especially for Misawa. He’d already seen the signs of Misawa being so useful in the future. They’d been showing up since shortly after the other’s duel against Taniya. 

But that lay in the future. For now, he reached for the one he wanted to start this with. He considered, then smiled. Perfect. 

“Sorano Daigo.” His voice reverberated throughout the Ra building. “Come out and duel me.” 

All remained silent for several minutes. One by one other Ra Yellow students stumbled their way out, followed at last by Sorano himself, the one who had scored highest on his entry tests. All rumor said that he would be promoted to Obelisk Blue within a matter of months. 

Juudai suspected it wouldn’t quite work out that way. 

“Who are you?” Sorano peered at the light-wrapped figure in front of him. Juudai bared his teeth in a feral smirk. 

“You can call me the Lightborn. Ready to duel?” He activated his duel disk. “Because I am.” 

Because he always was – and because this was still just the beginning steps of his greater plan. 

He might have liked being part of Ra Yellow, but it still had too many requirements for his tastes. Ra students could only miss a certain amount of days and they had to maintain a certain average on their grades as well. Too much effort for his taste. 

Not that it would matter much longer. Soon Ra would be as white as snow. 

* * *

Another turning of the moon. He wondered if anyone had ever noticed that he struck on the full moon. He could have hit them at any other time, but he liked the symbology of hitting when the full moon rose to drench them all in glorious white light. 

“Have you heard the rumors?” Shou whispered, glancing from one side to the other, shoulders hunched over. He kept his yellow jacket wrapped close as if expecting it to fly away if he didn’t. “That scary guy – the Lightborn -” 

Juudai stretched out underneath his favorite tree, a lay smile on his lips. “What about him?” 

“They say he might attack Osiris Red. We’re the only ones left.” Shou tried to sit so that no one could sneak up on him. “Aniki, what are we going to _do_?” 

Juudai rubbed the back of his head. “I dunno. What can we do?” Nothing. He already knew the answer to that. There wasn’t anything they could do. Then he shrugged. “Don’t you mean Red’s the only one left?” He reached out to tweak Shou’s jacket. “You’re already safe, aren’t you?” 

Shou ducked his head. “I don’t know. I wasn’t there that day.” He cast his eyes down. “I feel like he’s going to pop up somewhere and the next thing I know I’m going to be wearing white and chanting about how awesome he is.” 

“Wish I could duel him,” Juudai said, resettling himself under his favorite tree. He could see Yubel gazing at him, somewhat amused. As if he could duel himself. But some secrets didn’t need to be revealed just yet. 

He would have to figure out how to get Osiris Red under his thumb without giving the game away. Oh, wait. There was an idea. 

Juudai pulled himself up a little. “Hey, I’ve got an idea. That one guy said that Edo was with this “Lightborn” both times, right?” 

Shou blinked at him. “Yeah.” Then his eyes widened. “You think Edo knows something?” 

“Maybe. You go get Kenzan and Misawa and go keep an eye on Edo. If anyone would know if what’s his name is going to hit here, then Edo would.” 

Not that Edo _did_. Juudai knew he would stay out of the way until Juudai summoned him. But this would keep those three out of his hair for a little while. Asuka and Fubuki lurked around the girl’s dorm; they wouldn’t see a thing either. 

Juudai waited no longer than half an hour after Shou hurried off before he got up, wrapped himself in light, and headed back to Red. This time he didn’t call for anyone in particular. They were all peering outside anyway, and he could almost hear their terrified squeaks when he strolled up. 

“Students of Red,” he said, voice echoing. “I’ve defeated your champion Yuuki Juudai. Now it’s time for the rest of you.” 

It didn’t take long. Once he was done, and there wasn’t a single Red student left. All of them lay scattered before the dorm, unconscious, their clothing bleached white from the force of his will. 

The Lightborn smiled. How sweet it was to rule the entire school. He’d always liked being in Osiris Red. He could be as lazy as he wanted to be. No pressure, no stress. Even now he could do whatever he wanted and there wasn’t anyone there who could stop him. 

The teachers would probably be annoyed about this. They would get over it. He already had Napoleon dancing to his tune and the others would be soon enough. Then he would send Edo to the Pro Leagues to bring those under his banner as well. 

Only one act remained. 

He drove his hand, flaring with the energies of destruction, down onto his duel disk. The disk itself shattered, cracking in half. This meant he would have to buy a new one. 

Perhaps he’d choose something in pure white. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Honestly, I like all the dorms. Each one has good and bad parts. Juudai likes Red the best because it’s where he can be lazy. And we want Juudai to be lazy, don’t we?


End file.
